


The True within the Lie

by Sayumi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson is an idiot, Jinyoung is an idiot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi/pseuds/Sayumi
Summary: Plot they gave me - Two actors / singers whom everyone thinks hate each other and are rivals.ORYoungjae and Jaebum hate each other and refuse to work together. At least that's what everyone thinks.*This fic is a translation of my own fic. The original is written in Portuguese.*
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The True within the Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Verdade na Mentira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913643) by [Sayumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi/pseuds/Sayumi). 



> Hello!  
> This is my first time translating a story so... Forgive me if it have any mistake and feel free to tell me!  
> I hope you like it ^-^

  
Im Jaebum was considered a musical prodigy since he was a child. He sang even before he knew how to speak and delighted everyone around him with his unique and melodious voice. He studied music in a conservatory and learned various instruments throughout his life. Besides singing and playing, he was also a great writer and composer. His talent and resplendent beauty led him to achieve the caliber he is in today, the second best musician in Korea!

Wait ... The second one?

Jaebum's irritated expression did not go unnoticed by anyone when a younger boy, without half the training he had, won the first place in the vocal contest in which they were both competing - The Best Singer of the Year. Since he debuted, he had never been in second place, and losing to someone younger was extremely annoying!

The magazines did not leave the subject for weeks and Jaebum's popularity became unstable because they found him competitive and self-centered. For that same reason, Jaebum's manager decided to put him on a new show with the other singer. This way, they could live together on camera and Jaebum would be nice to the boy in order to make it look like they were friends. It was the perfect plan!

\- I’m not doing it. - Jaebum replied as soon as Minjun, the manager, explained the plan.

Jaebum was sitting on a sofa, with his leg crossed over his knee. He wore a white shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned and black slacks. His long black hair was caught in an elegant ponytail and his black eyes roamed the screen of his cell phone, reading the message he had just received.

\- But Jaebum ...

\- I have to go. - The singer gets up while storing his cell phone in his pants’ pocket and grabs his belongings, preparing to go out. - See you tomorrow, Hyung.

\- Jaebum! - Minjun tries to call him, but it’s useless.

Not far from there, the young singer Youngjae was under pressure to agree to do the TV show with Jaebum. Little did he know that the eldest had already refused.

\- I don't want to do anything with him. - Insists the boy, who looks extremely tired. - Can't we go out for dinner or something?

\- How about this: we will take you to your favorite restaurant if you agree to do the program! - Proposes Taecyeon, Youngjae's manager.

\- I don't understand why you want me to do things with him.

\- Because you're better than him! He will not be able to hide that he hates you and you are so adorable that you will increase your popularity in the blink of an eye!

Youngjae made a sulky face, but all it did was make his manager say that he was adorable once again.

His slightly curly brown hair almost covered his eyes and the fact that he was wearing a baggy sweater made him look smaller than he actually was. His hairdresser once compared him to a Hobbit.

\- I don't want to do anything with him! - He screams in exasperation. At that moment, they hear another shout from the corridor calling for Jaebum.

Moved by curiosity, everyone approaches the door in time to see the boy hurried by. Jaebum ends up going against Youngjae's shoulder as he passes but the youngest just ignored it and went back into his dressing room while complaining.

\- You really are better than him. - Comments Taecyeon disgusted with the situation. - That boy needs to learn how to behave with people!

\- Yes, I'm fine, hyung! Thank you for your concern! - Youngjae grumbles as he rubs his shoulder.

\- Did he hurt you?

The singer rolls his eyes and decides to ignore the manager. It worked for a few seconds, until Taecyeon suggested they go out to eat.

Youngjae broke into a huge smile and completely forgot the pain in his shoulder as he jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. In the middle of dinner, Taecyeon insisted on the program again and as expected, Youngjae was much more malleable after eating and ended up accepting it.

It was a general disappointment when everyone found that Jaebum wouldn’t participate in the program but that did not stop the managers of trying to join the singers. This time, they decided to do things differently and don’t say that the other singer will participate.

\- You have an audition for a musical scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and after that you have a dress rehearsal for Friday's concert. - Explains Minjun while reading Jaebum's schedule on the tablet.

\- What’s the name of the musical, again? - Jaebum asks after reflecting in silence for a few seconds.

\- It's "A violinist ..."

\- I won't do it. - He interrupts sharply.

\- What!? Why?!

\- I prefer to watch the musical than participate.

\- Jaebum! It doesn't make any sense, what’s the problem? - Minjun tried to stay calm but he already felt his white hair coming out.

\- I like the musical.

\- Then why don't you want to participate...? - Another white hair, accompanied by a forced smile.

Jaebum shrugs and refocuses on the music he was writing.

\- Jaebum ... - Sigh to the rhythm that another white hair is born. - If you continue to refuse jobs, things will get complicated. Do you really want Youngjae to be on top?

\- There are times when I'm the one on top, hyung. - Responds without looking away, but stop writing.

\- Okay, okay. You won this week's sales. But he's still ahead of you!

Jaebum looks menacingly at Minjun. Fortunately the manager was not frightened by looks and simply ignored him.

\- What if we do an interview with you two?

\- For what?

\- Well... You are the most popular singers at the moment. It would be a joint interview! He would bring his fans, you yours... It would be a win win! 

Minjun felt his white hair re-enter his scalp when Jaebum nodded after reflecting for a few seconds.

\- Good! I'll take care of everything! - Minjun was already grabbing his cell phone to make calls when he remembers another detail. - Are you sure you don't want to do the audition...?

\- No.

The white hair came back.

Minjun took care of everything with Taecyeon and in a few days the interview was scheduled. All the journalists and programs wanted to interview the renowned singers, and the fact that they agreed to go together was an unprecedented thing that had never been seen since the show that debuted Youngjae.

\- Did he took it well? - Taecyeon asked Minjun while they waited for the singers to finish doing their hair and makeup.

\- Better than I expected. And Youngjae?

\- Took two days. - Minjun laughed when he heard that. - He was refusing all day but the next day he said that he had thought better and wanted to do the interview. - Taecyeon rubbed his face tiredly while Minjun laughed more.

\- I didn't know you two were friends. - Youngjae comments approaching the managers, already fully arranged and ready to enter in the scene.

\- We're university colleagues. - Responds Taecyeon, putting an arm around Minjun's shoulders who easily dodges.

\- And we've worked at the same company for years. - Complete Minjun.

\- It seems that we never really know the people. - Says Jaebum in a strange voice because they are trying to put on lipstick while he spoke.

\- As if he let himself be known. - Youngjae rolls his eyes but laughs when he sees the smile of the managers.

The interview would be quite simple. It would have the presence of two interviewers and each of the singers would have time to promote their latest song after answering some questions from the interviewers and the fans.

The two boys entered the stage with big smiles and sat comfortably in the chairs. Starting the interview.

\- Thank you so much you both for coming! We know how difficult it is to put you in the same place without fighting. - The interviewer begins.

The boys just laughed but didn't comment on the topic. The questions began by focusing on each other's individual careers, but both were already waiting for the more personal questions to begin.

\- We have a question from a fan here that everyone is curious to know. - The interviewer begins by reading the card he held in his hands.

He did a lot of suspense until he lowered the card and asked. - Jaebum, is it true that when Youngjae won the award for Best Singer of the Year, you didn't congratulate him?

\- It's a lie. - Jaebum answers promptly and Youngjae laughed out loud making the interviewers suspicious of the answer.

\- And when was that? You must know the photos and news that came out after that day… Reportedly your relationship is not very good and everyone wonders about that. - The interviewer continues with a careful voice. Youngjae was still trying to contain his laughter when Jaebum looked defiantly at the boy. The younger singer returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

\- I took him out to dinner that day. - Jaebum comments suddenly without looking away from Youngjae, as if daring him to deny his words.

All the people watching it felt their eyes pop out of their faces.The interviewers laughed at first thinking it was a joke but Youngjae confirmed the story. Minjun and Taecyeon were also shocked by the revelation. They didn't even know that the boys had already spoken to each other after the competition.

\- And how was that dinner? - Asked the interviewer, moved by curiosity. She could feel that this would be the most watched interview ever.

Youngjae looked at Jaebum with a smirk before answering.

\- I said yes.

\- What do you mean? - Asks the interviewer, truly confused.

\- I proposed to him that day. And he accepted. - Jaebum smiles slightly flushed looking at the hands resting on his legs.

It was at that moment that everyone laughed again. In addition to good musicians, those guys were good actors and comedians! Only Minjun and Taecyeon were not laughing at that moment. They were even quite serious and afraid of what the boys would say the next time they opened their mouths.

Fortunately for the managers, the singers did not have the opportunity to speak again when the interview was interrupted by loud screams in the studio. Everyone looked at the entrance gate as two men came running, fleeing from security. Only when the men approached it was possible to see that they came running after a child.

The interviewers and interviewees rose from their seats to better see the confusion.

\- What's going on? - Ask the interviewer, confused. This had never happened before, the security of the studio was always very strict.

The child, who should have been about 4 years old, suddenly screams and runs across the stage, eventually being caught by Youngjae who picks her up to make her quiet.

\- Who is this girl? What's up… - The director of the interview didn't have time to finish his sentence when Jaebum shouted at the boys who were running after the child.

\- JACKSON! 

\- She ran away! - The boy with black and sweaty hair defended himself, obviously he had been running for some time.

Jaebum crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

\- Jinyoung? - He questions seriously, hoping for a better excuse.

\- I ... Well, you know ... - The boy puts his hand on his sweaty neck and looks around, realizing that everyone was looking at their interaction.

\- Jaebum. - Calls the interviewer carefully. - Who are these people? Who is this child?

The singer pulls his hair back, tousling his tousled hair neatly.

\- She's our daughter, Seoyun. - Responds in a sigh.

\- Yours…? - The interviewer had one hand in front of her mouth in shock while the other pointed at Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung.

\- Wow. - Jaebum points between himself and Youngjae who had been forgotten and was in the corner talking to the child. It was quite obvious that the boy had a certain intimacy with the girl who was drying the tears that had started to fall at some point during that conversation. - They're just lousy babysitters.

The silence would have reigned in the studio if Minjun had not passed out and Taecyeon had not shouted for help. 

The singer no longer knew what to do, if he was going to see his daughter, if he was going to see his manager and friend, or if he was going to prepare the guillotine for the friends who should have stayed with his daughter, who has been a little sick these last few days.

\- Can we finish this later? I need a break. - Ask in an extremely exhausted tone to anyone in particular. He doesn't even wait for an answer before leaving the scene. He first confirmed that Minjun was fine before going to Youngjae who had already gone to the dressing room with Seoyun.

Jaebum starts running as soon as he passes through the studio gate that led to a corridor with several dressing rooms and other rooms. He felt himself suffocating. He heard Jackson and Jinyoung call, but he just didn't have the head for them now. He needed to see for himself that his little one was fine and that she had not run away because her fever got worse.

Despite his haste, he restrained himself to open the door as calmly as he could; he didn't want to scare them. He peeked through the door before entering and smiled when he saw the youngest sitting on the sofa singing a lullaby to the little one who was practically asleep on his lap. He closed the door and exchanged a quick look with Youngjae as he approached to sit beside him. He asked in a whisper if his daughter was all right and after having a slight positive nod in return, he put an arm around his waist and leaned his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the song he continued to sing. His other hand found his daughter's hand and landed on top of it, giving it light caresses.

Eventually the lullaby ended. Jaebum was almost asleep too and as much as Youngjae wanted to let him rest, they both knew that they had to go back to the interview and see the damage they had done.

\- Bummie ... - Calls Youngjae slightly moving his shoulder where Jaebum was leaning. - We have to go back.

\- I don't want to ... - He grumbles with his eyes closed, snuggling closer.

\- The faster we finish this, the faster we can go home.

Jaebum sighed but ended up straightening up. He closed and opened his eyes several times to get used to the light and looked at the sleeping child. He laid the back of his hand on his daughter's forehead and sighed when he didn't feel hot, it was a sign that the fever was gone.

\- Did you understand what happened? - Asks the eldest, now facing his husband.

\- She just said she missed us.

\- And those idiots brought her here ... - Sighs Jaebum squeezing the cane of his nose between his eyes. He felt his stress levels rise and if he didn't take the medication he could quickly collapse.

Youngjae laughed lightly before sealing his lips in an awkward kiss. It was complicated with a child on his lap. However, that slight touch was enough to calm Jaebum. Ah… the power of medication.

\- Let's go. - Jaebum smiled and kissed Youngjae properly before getting up and bringing his daughter with him. The youngest was stunned for a few seconds and didn’t even notice the moment when his husband took his daughter from his lap, but his sleeping body was extremely grateful for that.

As soon as the dressing room door is open, a lot of people step back and Jinyoung ends up falling sitting right in front of the door. It was obvious that they were being spied on.

Jaebum looks at all the faces that were at the door of the dressing room, among some members of the program, managed to highlight the two managers, the friends who were terrible babysitters and the interviewers. Most of them had the decency to look ashamed that they were lurking.

\- We are ready to end the interview. - Finally says, still holding her daughter.

\- O-Of course! Let's go back. We have a lot to talk about now. - Says the excited interviewer. She was afraid that after that confusion the singers wouldn't want to end the interview. Unfortunately she had to postpone appointments that she had to follow but she knew that that interview would make up for everything.

\- Do you want us to take care of Seoyun? - Question Minjun, helpfully.

Jaebum looks at the manager and looks at the two friends who had guilty smiles.

\- Yes, please, hyung. - Jaebum hands the sleeping daughter carefully and kisses her forehead before walking away.

\- We help! - Offers Jinyoung.

This time it was a Youngjae who looked at the boy in disbelief. Jaebum was just very tired of it.

\- She'll be scared if she wakes up and doesn't know anyone. - Continued Jackson.

The singers eventually agree and all go back to the interview studio.

\- Thanks for coming back! - Thanks the interviewer almost with tears of relief in her eyes when she sees them sitting down in front of her again. - We will edit the part that your daughter entered, but we would like to ask questions about both of you, if you agree.

\- Alright. - Youngjae replied relaxed, taking a quick look at where his daughter slept in the arms of Minjun who was sitting in a chair further from the confusion. Jackson, Jinyoung and Taecyeon were beside them and seemed to be having an animated chat.

\- Great! - The interviewer smiles. - So, you were saying that you are married ... Is that really true?

\- Yes. - Smiles Jaebum not avoiding exchanging a knowing look with Youngjae.

\- Wow! Surely no one expected this! - The interviewer exclaims as if he has just learned that information.

\- I think that at this point, if they say they have children, no one will be surprised! - Comments the interviewer exchanging laughter with her colleague.

\- Actually ... - Youngjae starts to scratch his neck nervously. - We have a little princess with 4 years.

The interviewers pretend to be shocked and ask a lot about the child. Jaebum had to put a brake on at some point and explain that he didn’t want his daughter's life documented. The interviewers understood and moved on to another topic.

\- How did you meet?

\- Ooooh! - Youngjae smiles at the memory. - That's when Jaebum went to do a music presentation at my school! I became a fan of him right then.

\- My music school was giving presentations in several public schools to attract new students. Youngjae followed me at the end of the presentation to ask for an autographed photograph… - Laughed Jaebum.

\- Hey! I wanted to know more about the school! It's not my fault that you were prettier than the flyer you had. - Mumbles the last part quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear and laugh.

\- Wow! Does this photo still exist?

\- Yes. It's framed in our room. - Responds Jaebum laughing at his husband's shame.

\- You'll have to send us this photo to add in the edition, deal?

\- Okay. - Confirms Youngjae. Luckily it was a lovely photograph of the two of them with a strange autograph of Jaebum half shaking. The eldest had never signed anything before and that made Youngjae feel special for having the first version of Jaebum's autograph.

\- How old were you at this time?

\- Unh… - Youngjae thinks for a few seconds while making accounts fingers. - I think I was 13 and Jaebum 16? Something like? - He asks the husband who just shrugs.

\- How old were you when you removed your dental braces? - Jaebum asks back.

\- 15.

\- So you were 12 and I was 15. I saw you with a brace for 3 years.

\- It’s right! We had a year of dating on the day I had to go to the dentist to take the brace! - Youngjae mumbles upset at the memory.

\- The first anniversary is never forgotten. - Jaebum laughed.

The intimate conversation of the singers turned to leave all the people perplexed. If that was not enough shocking that they don’t hate each other, they were still married, had a daughter and were known since adolescence. That would undoubtedly be the most viewed interview in history.

\- So ... - Interrupts the interviewer, trying to remain casual. - Do you want to comment on your reaction when Youngjae won the award for Best Singer of the Year? - On the screen in front of them a video appeared from the moment they announced the winner's name and Jaebum's upset face caused a burst of laughter in Youngjae.

\- Can I move on to the next question? - Jaebum laughs embarrassed. He hated that moment and that those images had pursued him for so long.

\- He was jealous. - Youngjae replies already crying with laughter. Jaebum gives him a light push on his shoulder as his face turns red.

\- There’s no problem in wanting the first place. - The interviewer laughs.

\- It wasn't that ... - Jaebum was so embarrassed that he didn't even know where to look and his bastard husband could only laugh.

\- So what was the problem? - The interviewer asks again but at that moment his colleague gives an excited shout while reviewing the video.

\- You were jealous because the dancer kissed Youngjae's cheek! - Exclaims excitedly.

Jaebum turns his face even more ashamed.

\- He didn't like Yugyeom very much at that time. - Youngjae smiles at the memory.

\- Next question! - Asks Jaebum too loud and making everyone laugh again.

\- Okay, I have one! - The interviewer smiles. - Why don't you want to work together?

\- We don’t want to mix professional and personal life. - It was the serious and honest answer they received.

\- And the fact that you refuse jobs for that reason, aren't you already mixing?

The couple exchanges looks before answering.

\- The truth is that nobody knew about us until today. Neither did our managers, and I'm going to take the opportunity to apologize to them. - Jaebum makes a small bow to where the managers were watching them with their daughter, already awake, on Minjun lap. - It's not that we didn't trust you. But we wanted to keep our private life... private. And as it could be seen on the day of the competition, it could become complicated. So we agreed to not work together again.

\- Until today. - Complete the interviewer.

\- Until today. - Repeat Jaebum with a nod.

\- Why did you agree to do this interview?

\- I wasn't going to accept it at first. - Youngjae starts. - But Jaebum convinced me that it would be better now and he had good arguments.

\- What arguments were those?

After a long exchange of looks that made the suspense in that studio reach critical levels, the singers responded in unison.

\- We adopted another child.

\- We will pick him when we leave here. - Complete Youngjae.

Again the interview is interrupted with a shout after Jackson passes out from the shock.

**The End.**


End file.
